The present invention relates to the field of toilet bowl urine protectors, shields, or guards. More particularly, it addresses the problems associated with protecting the toilet bowl, toilet bowl seat and toilet bowl rim from the inadvertent splashing of urine or of misdirected male urine streams.
Splash shields are provided for the protection and the cleanliness of toilet, bowl surfaces. Especially during the male urination process, urine often splashes out of the toilet bowl and urine streams sometimes miss their intended toilet bowl targets. Young boys, particularly those who are just being trained to urinate in a toilet, are more apt to miss the toilet bowl. Splash guards are uniquely utilized to address such situations. Nonetheless, while there are numerous different splash shields and protectors, none are compact, easy to install and remove, and effective in preventing unintentional soiling of toilet bowls.